The present invention is related to an overload protection technique of a remotely controlled electric appliance, and more particularly to a current-limiting protection circuit of a remotely controlled ceiling fan-lamp.
In use of a conventional ceiling fan-lamp, a user can hardly know and control the power consumed by the ceiling fan-lamp. In the case that the power used by the lamp exceeds a safety or nominal limit, the lamp is in an overloaded state and likely to burn out. On the other hand, the excessive power used by the lamp leads to waste of energy and fails to meet the requirements of environment protection.